PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT For over 25 years the mission of UC Davis Alzheimer's Disease Center has been to advance scientific understanding of Alzheimer's disease and related dementias in communities of color. We aim to supplement and extend our research education component (REC) to support diversification of the ADRD-dedicated minority aging research workforce by collaboration with the University of Texas Rio Grande Valley (UTRGV). The aim of this supplement is to foster the development of a first-rate cadre of researchers from underrepresented minority groups through specific training program that will enable them to create effective new approaches and solutions to understanding and mitigating the complex mechanisms contributing to the disproportionally larger adverse impact of AD among Hispanic patients and their caregivers. This initiative will leverage a unique collaboration the UTRGV AD Resource Center for Minority Aging Research (AD-RCMAR) Partnerships for Progress based at the UTRGV, led by PI Gladys Maestre and funded by NIA in the autumn of 2018. The UTRGV and its School of Medicine (SOM) are new entities in South Texas, and the SOM is the first medical education and research institution in the Rio Grande Valley, a medically underserved border region whose predominantly Hispanic (mostly Mexican-American) population is burdened with dramatic healthcare disparities including diseases that disproportionately afflict minority populations in the US. The AD-RCMAR has already identified as candidates for training and development in ADRD research 50 multidisciplinary junior faculty members, with research interests in 14 academic departments and programs encompassing medicine, nursing, social work, biology, sociology and anthropology, and psychological sciences. Despite the rich and diverse experience of the faculty involved in the AD-RCMAR, the new SOM does not have yet sufficient numbers of AD experts to mentor its new and early investigators. To address this need and accelerate achievement of NIA's mission through its Centers, UCD-ADC and UTRGV AD-RCMAR will collaborate in training and mentoring of UTRGV AD-RCMAR faculty at the UC Center.